Hey Red, a fanfiction
by Rat2rrj
Summary: based off of that meme. I barely ship this, no idea why i wrote it, but it's cute.


Not a bad time for a break, a black-haired Dex Holder thought to himself. Marching down the beaten path of downtown Viridian, he noticed a faint glimmering in the trees to his left. The young man knew the cause was the lowering late afternoon sun, but shining off what? Curiosity winning one of the dew battles he had ever lost, the formerly mountain-bound male decided to follow the light. After a few minutes of foliage, a great expanse of lake greeted him. Seaking leapt into the air and the viewer's greatest wish at that moment consisted of a worthwhile battle between it and his hardened team. His honed hearing clued him to an even splashing from his right, and he turned to the source. A certain yellow rodent trailing behind him dashed in that very direction to greet another of his species. With several eager "cha!"s exchanged, the two charged off into a nearby bush. "Uh, ChuChu?" questioned a voice all too familiar to the young man.

"Hey Yellow." the blond turned at the greeting and beamed.

"Hi Red! What are you doing down from Mount Silver?" Red grinned slightly at her to-the-point question.

"Just getting some supplies and visiting whoever's here. So how's it going?" She nodded in response.

"I'm doing pretty good, and so is ChuChu. How are your pokemon doing?"

"Pretty good, a little bored though. The wild pokemon usually know to back off by now. Nice lake." Another smile creased her features.

"Yeah, I found it while exploring with ChuChu. Not too many people come here, so the wild pokemon are still a bit wary. Care to join me?"

"Yeah, sure." Red yanked off his socks and sneakers, pulling up his jeans as he sat beside Yellow.

"Perfect time of the year for trips like this," the girl mentioned. "The water's nice because the weather's warmer..." She trailed off vaguely when she turned her head and noted the close proximity of their hands. A blush and a turn toward the cluster of bushes prevented her from noticing the male creep closer. The sun met the tree-line, brightening the lake surface. Day pokemon started returning to their nests, and the night pokemon began to stir in theirs. Red glanced at his nervous companion, noting the slight strain on his eyes to admire her features as light dimmed. The arm closest to her twitched before draping around her shoulders, shivering from the building chill. She jolted then relaxed at his touch as the male swallowed.

-The two sat in such a position, neither willing to move, until the light muted enough to cause Red to perk up.

"Uh, how about I walk you home? It's getting dark..." the blond wondered vaguely if she nodded too much in response as the two grabbed their shoes and called for their pikachu. She also noted his arm remaining around her and his voice deepen slightly with her almost breathless response.

-Did you bring your fishin' pole?-

-It's at the house.-

They ambled in a comfortable silence back to Viridian City and Yellow's house. Upon reaching the small building, Red finally released Yellow from his grip as the blond fished in her pockets for the keys.

"Night Yellow," she heard as something warm met her cheek. She started, turning to see his beginning to trudge down the path out of the city. Yellow dropped her keys at ChuChu's paws and pelted after Red, sending gravel flying from her boots. Blushing furiously but knowing she would regret not doing so, the girl leapt onto Red's shoulders and kissed his cheek in return.

"Night Red," the blond murmured warmly before sprinting back toward her house and beaconing ChuChu to follow inside. Red grinned as the door slammed shut and fingered a pokeball, releasing the encapsulated creature.

"Aero, to the PokeCenter."

(Meanwhile, within a two city radius of this event...)

Several miles away, a redheaded gym leader felt her heart skip as something again reminded her of what could have been between her and the fighter with the crimson eyes.

Misty- experiencing longing.

MangaPokeshippers- judging.

I think it's consensual...?

The End.


End file.
